Ever After High: Raven's lineage
by storyteller316
Summary: How will Ever After change when the identity of Raven's father is revealed? And how will Raven herself change from it? Find this out and more in 'Ever After High: Raven's lineage'.
1. Chapter 1: Raven's father

[Arthur's note]

Please read 'Gravity Falls: New Cipher', 'Ever After Descendants', and 'Ever After High: True Love's Mark' first as this is the fourth story that leads up to 'The Journey'.

* * *

At Ever After High, Raven and Apple were in their room getting ready for bed after a long day.

"That family tree poject was so stupid," said Raven.

"Still mad since you couldn't mention anything about your father's side of the family?" asked Apple who was sitting on her bed.

"I know I can't tell anyone about him because of the danger, but it would be nice to tell someone about him," said Raven as she fell backwards onto her bed.

"My mother is helping him to take the Dark Circle down, but even I'm not allowed to know who he or the other royals are that are involved except for King Aruther since the leader of the Dark Circle is his half sister, Morgan Le Fay," said Apple. Raven's mirrorphone then started ringing.

"Dad, what happened, you only call on Saturdays," said Raven as she answered to a black screen.

"Everything is fine, Raven; in fact, everything is great, we took the Dark Circle down just a few hours ago, every member has been accounted for," said her father.

"Really?!" asked an exited Raven as she jumped up to her feet.

"Really, and I'll be in Ever After in a few days to thank Queen Snow White for her help along with the others," said her father.

"Would I be able to see you then?" asked Raven.

"Actually, I was thinking we could use this as the perfect time to reveal you as my daughter," said her father.

"You don't know how happy that makes me, dad, is it alright if I go ahead and tell Apple about you?" asked Raven as she looked at the blond with a large smile.

"Of course, I have to go, but will have an attendant send you information on when I'll be there," said her dad before hanging up with a good-bye.

"Raven, I'm so happy for you," said Apple as the two girls hugged.

"I can't wait to see him, it's been years," said Raven, her smile was big enough to make even Kitty's mother proud.

"So, who is your father?" asked Apple who was excited to hear the news of who the Evil Queen had had a child with.

"I'll give you a hint, he's a king who pulled a sword from a stone," said Raven.

"Your father is King Arthur?" asked Apple as she stared at the witch with wide eyes.

"I figured you would be surprised," said Raven with a slight chuckle at Apple's expression.

"But...how did he meet your mother?" asked Apple.

"Dad told me that in those days she wasn't evil, she was more like how I am right now, they kept the relationship secret and he had planned to marry her when they found out she was pregnant with me," said Raven.

"Then what happened to turn her evil?" asked Apple as they sat down on the witch's bed.

"The Dark Circle wanted to add my mother to their ranks, when she turned them down they cursed her, turning her love into hate, they never knew about her being with my father or being pregnant with me," said Raven.

"And even though I was just a fetus at the time, my magic was able to stop the curse until I was born, she used the last of her goodness to get me to my father with a note that explained what had happened," said Raven as a few tears started to fall.

"I had no clue," said Apple as she hugged her.

"No one does, but now there's a chance to break the curse since they've been captured," said Raven as she pulled out of the hug with a hopeful gleam in her eyes and a smile that made Apple's heart skip a beat.

"Dear ancestors, how can she be so beautiful?" thought Apple as she returned to her bed with a flushed face.


	2. Chapter 2: Raven Pendragon

A few days later, Raven and Apple were at the castle of Queen Snow White, backstage in a pressroom that was larger than the school auditorium.

"I can't believe your mother had a pressroom like this built into her castle," said Raven who was a little nervous.

"The media of other worlds come by every so often when there is big news, so this made it a lot easier to hold them," said Apple as she peaked out of the curtains in a way no one could see her.

"Oh boy, wasn't expecting this," said Apple.

"What's wrong?" asked Raven as she joined her. The witch's eyes went wide when she noticed the Charming siblings, Ashlynn, Hunter, and both Grimm brothers in the audience.

"What are they doing here?!" asked Raven as she started paissing.

"Maybe their parents had been helping to catch the Dark Circle along with Headmaster Grimm and Giles?" asked Apple.

"What's wrong girls?" asked a man with blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a crown, a red, white, and gold suit, and a pure red mantle with a golden dragon on the back.

"Dad, I wasn't expecting some classmates, my Headmaster and his brother to be here," said Raven.

"Their families were all part in taking down the Dark Circle, and if you are nervous then you don't have to come out," said King Arthur as he placed a hand on her shoulder. Raven then took a deep breath and slowly released it.

"I just wasn't expecting to go out there in front of them, I will be fine," said Raven with a big smile. King Arthur was then called out onto stage.

"Here we go then," said King Arthur before joining Queen Snow White on stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen of the press as well as fellow royals, it is my pleasure to be here today," said King Arthur as he stood at the podium.

"A few days ago, the last members of the Dark Circle were captured, including my half sister, and I have come to thank Queen Snow White and all the royals that help in their take down," said King Arthur. Queen Snow White then shook hands with him on part of all the royals that had helped while pictures were taken by the media.

"However, this was not your only reason for coming here, was it?" asked Queen Snow White.

"You would be correct, unknown to the public, I had a daughter who was placed into hiding and has been using her mother's last name to stay out of the sights of the Dark Circle, but now that the threat is over, it is time that I announce who she is," said King Arthur. This caused an uproar of murmurs and more photos to be taken.

"Now then, help me in welcoming my daughter, Raven Pendragon!" said King Arthur as he motioned to the same side of the stage he had entered from.

"You have to be kidding me," said Milton Grimm as he, Giles, and the five students watched Raven take the stage with stunned expressions. This news had also caused the media to go even more into an uproar.


	3. Chapter 3: A choice

After Raven had been introduced and answered a few questions, she and the two royals went backstage.

"That was easier than I thought it would be," said Raven as she smiled.

"Told you that everything would be fine," said Apple as she hugged Raven.

"Raven, I'm going to talk with Headmaster Grimm to ask that he allows you to change some of your classes," said King Arthur.

"Thank you, I can finally get out of Evilology," said Raven as she hugged him.

"The two of you had better hurry to the limbo, it won't take the media long to figure out where you will be leaving from," said Queen Snow White.

"Good thing we brought our own ride," said Apple as Raven retrieved a broom she had hidden.

"Smart girl," said King Arthur with a proud smile at his daughter. Apple then led Raven up a secret staircase.

"I thought I would never say this, but I'm glad that Raven changed her destiny, the two of them are such good friends," said Queen Snow White.

"Guess you haven't realized their true feelings then," said King Arthur which made Queen Snow White looking at him with a confused expression. A while later, Raven and Apple had returned to their room at the school.

"Who knew that flying on a broom could be so much fun," said Apple who couldn't stop smiling.

"Let me know if you ever want to go flying again," said Raven as she put her broom away with her own smile.

"So, what class do you plan to switch Evilology with?" asked Apple.

"I was thinking of Hero Training, you might not believe it but I'm good with a sword," said Raven.

"Actually, I can believe it," said Apple. Little known fact about Raven was that she was stronger than what first looks gave, Apple knew this because she beat Daring and Darling both when they had an armwrestling match. The sound of Raven getting a hext then traveled through the room.

"Looks like the Headmaster wants to see me," said Raven after reading the hext, which was from Dexter. It read 'Headmaster Grimm wants to see you once we get back, and that was one big surprise'.


	4. Chapter 4: Change

The next morning, Apple woke up to a surprise.

"Morning, Raven," said Apple as she sat up stretching. However, when she looked over at the witch's bed, Apple was stunned to see her missing.

"Did she get up before me?" asked Apple as she got out of bed, still stunned. The door to the room then opened.

"I figured you would be up," said Raven who walked in wearing a sweatshirt and pants.

"Were you out jogging, and what time did you get up?" asked Apple as she looked at Raven with wide eyes.

"I got up an hour ago, and I used to jog every morning back when I lived with my dad," said Raven with a big smile.

"You seem different today," said Apple.

"A witch's magic can change their personality the further their name is changed from the original," said Raven as she did a few cool down stretches.

"Wait, so your magic acting up and the personality that everyone knows is because your last name had been changed from Pendragon to Queen?" asked Apple.

"My personality wasn't all that different, just lazier and more irritable, but now I'm back to my original self, including my magic," said Raven before her magic covered her body.

"Leave it to the Wicked Witch to come up with such a useful spell," said Raven as her magic dived down. This revealed her hair to be pulled up in a ponytail, a black t-shirt with a golden dragon on the front, a purple leather jacket with red cuffs and collar, and blue jeans.

"Does that spell not only clean your body, but also conjures up your clothes?" asked Apple.

"Yeah, the Wicked Witch had created it since she can't take normal baths, what with the whole water melting her thing; would you like to give it a try?" asked Raven.

"I'll stick to normal showers, thanks," said Apple before heading to the bathroom.

"Why did those clothes look so good on her?" thought Apple whose face was a deep red while leaning on the door. Meanwhile, Raven was reading a book but thinking of something else.

"How can anyone look that cute with bed hair?" thought Raven who was blushing like Apple.


	5. Chapter 5: Challenge from Daring

Later that morning, Apple and Raven were in the Castleteria looking for a place to sit for breakfast.

"Hey girls," said Raven as they approached Cerise and Maddie.

"Hey Raven, saw the press conference on TV yesterday," said Maddie.

"Still can't believe you're father is King Arthur," said Cerise. Raven gave her a look that said 'can you talk'.

"Love the new outfit by the way, it's Wonderific," said Maddie.

"Seeing that my father's identify is out I thought it was time to dress how I like," said Raven.

"You don't like the clothes that I bought for you?" asked Apple who was pouting.

"I like them, it's just that I'm more comfortable in outfits like these, maybe we can alter the clothes you bought me to be more my style?" asked Raven who was blushing slightly.

"Sounds like a plan," said Apple who was also blushing. As the two continued to talk, Cerise and Maddie gave each other a look.

"How do these two not realize each other's feelings?" thought the two as they shook their heads.

"Raven," said Daring as he approached the table.

"Is something wrong, Daring?" asked Raven.

"I just heard that you transferred out of Evilology and into Hero Training," said Daring.

"You what?!" asked a stunned Cerise.

"My father pulled some strings, the rest is a long story," said Raven.

"But you're the next Evil Queen," said Daring.

"I am choosing my own destiny, and it has nothing to do with my mother's side of the family," said Raven as she stood up to face him.

"In that case, I challenge you to a dual," said Daring which had grabbed everyone's attention. Blondie even began to record the altercation.

"Alright, first to get three hits wins and we can use whatever sword style we like," said Raven.

"And seeing how I can't use magic, then neither can you," said Daring while holding his hand out.

"Deal," said Raven as she shook his hand. Daring then walked away as Raven sat back down to continue her breakfast.

"I can't believe you just accepted a match against Daring," said Apple.

"He really shouldn't underestimate my skills with a sword," said Raven before taking a bite of her eggs.

"You've trained with a sword before?" asked Maddie.

"My dad and his knights started training me at the age of five, and my style is something hardly seen in Ever After, even Uncle Galahad had trouble when we would spar," said Raven before taking another bite of her eggs.

"I'm starting to feel sorry for Daring," thought the other three as they just looked at her with stunned expressions.


	6. Chapter 6: The match

Later that day, everyone had gathered in the Castlenasium to watch Raven and Daring's match which was also being broadcasted on TV.

"Raven's definitely gotten in over her head this time," said Duchess with a honk of a laugh.

"I hate to say it, but I agree with Duchess," said Cedar who was sitting next to Cerise. Mostly everyone in the crowd was agreeing with this.

"I have faith in you, Raven," thought a nervous Apple as she cupped her hands as if praying.

"You sure you want to go through with this?" asked Daring as he placed a padded helmet on. The two were wearing full protective gear and Daring was holding a wooden long sword.

"You should worry more about yourself," said Raven as she held two wooden swords. One of the swords was shorter than the other by a foot.

"Raven dual wields?" asked a surprised Cerise. She wasn't the only one surprised as the crowd was filled with whispers.

"Let this match begin," said Professor Knight. Daring charged right at Raven, believing he could out power her in close range. However, Raven used her longer sword to shield while thrusting the short sword into Daring's chest.

"First point goes to Raven!" said Professor Knight as everyone looked on with stunned expressions.

"Alright, I think my best move now would be waiting for her to move in," thought Daring. Raven then jumped forwards which Daring took as his opportunity for a downward swing. To this, Raven blocked the sword with her short sword, spinning to her right and landing a blow to Daring's left side.

"Second point...to Raven," said Professor Knight who was also stunned now.

"You have to be kidding," said Duchess.

"How can she move like that?" asked Hunter.

"I forgot how fun this is, and those first two rounds were a good warm up," said Raven as she jumped in place.

"Does she mean to say that she wasn't even at full strength yet?" thought Daring who was a little worried. The third round then began, Raven surprising everyone by tossing her short sword into the air with a spin to it while charging in.

"What is she thinking?!" thought Daring as he guarded from her strike.

"Whoa," said Apple who hadn't taken her eyes off the short sword which was falling back down now. Infact, it was falling right to where Raven was now standing, which gave her the opportunity to grab it from midair with her free hand and strike Daring's right side.

"Fi...final point...Raven Pendragon," said Professor Knight who was too shocked to say anything else.

"That was awesome!" said Apple before standing up and running down to Raven. Several others were also running down to the witch, and not just the members of the Rebels but even members of the Royals were heading to congratulate her.

"You never truly doubted her skills, did you?" asked Rosabella who had walked up to Daring while he walked away from the group.

"No, I just wanted to make sure Raven could protect Apple if something ever happens to her magic," said Daring as he turned around with a smile.

"You think they'll ever get together?" asked Rosabella as she watched an excited Apple hug Raven who blushed from being so close.

"Hope so, now can we go get me some ice, even through padding her strikes hurt," said Daring as he took Rosabella's hand and walked away with her.


	7. Chapter 7: More changes

A few days after Raven defeated Daring, something's were changing around Ever After.

"I hope they accept this," said Blondie as she approached the home of the three bears with a basket in hand.

"Stop right there, Blondie Lockes!" said Baby Bear who was holding a sharpened stick.

"I only came to talk with you and your parents, baby bear," said Blondie as she stopped walking while holding her hands up.

"Ma, pa, Blondie Lockes is here saying she wants to talk with us!" said Baby Bear without taking his eyes off her.

"She is, is she?" asked Papa Bear as he and his wife came out of the house.

"I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going through with my destiny, and want to make peace with you," said Blondie as she held out the basket.

"And what's in here?" asked Mother Bear as she took the basket.

"Some honey oatmeal cookies, I hope you like them," said Blondie before turning to leave.

"Wait, it's about to rain, why don't you come in and wait it out?" asked Papa Bear.

"Are you sure, I don't want to be a bother," said Blondie.

"You won't be a bother at all, Blondie," said Baby Bear who had put the stick down. The four then went inside right before it started to rain. As Blondie was talking with the bears, Faybelle was standing at a locker with an envelope in hand.

"I hope this goes well," said Faybelle as she put the envelope into the vent of the locker. She then flew away after hearing voices heading her way.

"See you, Briar," said Ashlynn as she walked away from the sleepy princess who had stopped in front of the locker.

"What's this?" asked Briar as the envelope fell out. After opening it and reading the contents, a large grin grew on Briar's face. Faybelle had not signed it as it was meant to be anonymous, but Briar was quick to figure it out when she noticed the spinning wheel stamp in the wax used to seal the envelope. At the dorms, in Cerise and Cedar's room.

"I still can't get over Raven's win the other day," said Cedar.

"Yeah, it was amazing," said Cerise as she tried not looking at the wooden girl.

"Why does my wolf side keep reacting like this, and it just keeps getting worse," though Cerise.

"Hey, are you feeling alright," asked Cedar who had climbed onto Ceise's bed. The wolf girl lost control for a second, grabbing Cedar by the shoulders and flipping her down onto the bed as Cerise now positioned over her.

"Whoa," said a startled Cedar as she looked at Cerise's glowing eyes and visible ears.

"Oh no," said Cerise as she came back to her senses at the sight of her friend's face. She quickly got off her and pulled her hood back over her head.

"Cerise, please talk to me," said Cedar who had grabbed her arm to keep her from running. The wolf girl then reluctantly told her everything, while trying to keep some distance.

"So, why did your wolf side attack me, did I do something to make you mad?" asked Cedar.

"No, I could never be mad at you, even if people find out about my family from you," said Cerise as she closed the distance, which caused her wolf side to take control again. This time it caused her to lay a kiss right on the mouth of the wooden girl.

"I'm sorry," said Cerise as she came back to her senses again and pushed herself away. However, this time Cedar had stopped her by wrapping her arms around Cerise's waist.

"You're staying right here," said Cedar.

"Cedar please, I didn't mean to do that, and you need to let go before I lose control again," said Cerise through tears.

"You silly wolf, does it look like I hated that kiss?" asked Cedar before pulling the wolf girl into another kiss which she was more than happy to return. Cerise pulled out of the kiss however when Cedar was enveloped in a bright light.

"Cedar you," said a surprised Cerise as she looked at a now human Cedar Wood.


	8. Chapter 8: Package

That night, Apple was reading a book while in bed and Raven just finished getting ready.

"The Wicked Witch's spell works great, but a real hot shower feels better," said Raven.

"Especially after your workout earlier," said Apple who was using her book to hide her face. Apple loved the smell of Raven's lavender scented shampoo which was filling the room now and causing her to blush.

"Whoa, a package owl," said Raven as she noticed a brown owl on the windowsill with a letter in its beak. It also had three eyes and a pocket on its stomach.

"Is it from your dad?" asked Apple as she stood up while Raven took the letter.

"It is, and it says that he sent a few of my things," said Raven as the owl stuck a wing into its pocket before pulling out a tiny chest and handing it to Raven.

"Did he send a few old earrings?" asked Apple.

"Just wait," said Raven as she sat the chest down onto the floor. It was then engulfed in a light as it grew larger.

"I had the same reaction the first time I saw that happen," said Raven as she used her finger to push Apple's jaw up.

"So...so what's in it?" asked Apple whose face was even redder now that he had smelled the scent of that cursed shampoo coming directly from the witch. Once Raven had opened the chest, she found several old books.

"They're my old spell books and journals," said Raven as she picked up one of the books.

"You wrote your own spells?" asked Apple as she noticed Raven's handwriting in the book. The princess then picked up a book too.

"Yeah, but I also wrote observations down on magical plants that I found in the forest around dad's castle," said Raven as Apple flipped through the pages of photos and notes on different plants.

"That one is my favorite," said Raven as Apple stopped on a flower that was shaped like a heart and colored a blood red.

"True Love's Orchid?" asked Apple as she read the name from the book.

"You have heard of Romeo and Juliet, right?" asked Raven.

"Of course, that's one of the stories that never got to continue since they took their own lives," said Apple.

"But it does go on, their love was so pure that it created these flowers after their deaths, I was lucky to find this one since it's so rare and hard to locate, I was about to give up when my magic picked up on its," said Raven.

"What does it do?" asked Apple.

"If you find it and give it to a person you love, then it means that you two were destined to be together," said Raven.

"I know you said they are hard to find, but has no one tried to grow them?" asked Apple.

"They magically grow and have no seeds, plus if you do anything with them but give them to the one you love they will die," said Raven.

"I see," said Apple as she looked at the picture. Raven then noticed there was more on her letter.

"Looks like I missed a part of the letter," said Raven.

"What does it say?" asked Apple.

"Camelot will be holding a party to announce the return of its crowned princess, and all my classmates are invited," said Raven with a big grin.

"Sounds fun," said Apple as she took one last look at the picture of the flower.


	9. Chapter 9: A talk

The following month, everyone had gone to Camelot for the party.

"I can't believe how big this place is, it even puts my castle to shame," said Daring as they all passed through a garden.

"Weren't all of these flowers in your notes?" asked Apple as she recognized some of them.

"After I would find them in the wild I would bring them back to replant and study closer," said Raven.

"I've had the maids attending to them ever since she left," said King Arthur as he approached with an elderly man and a knight in shining armor.

"Dad!" said Raven as she ran to her father and gave him a hug.

"What are we, chopped liver?" asked the knight.

"You know that you were going to get hugged next, Uncle Galahad, Grandpa Merlin," said Raven as she left her father to hug them.

"Am I the only one still disturbed by the change in Raven?" asked Ginger.

"No," said everyone but Apple who thought this Raven was better since it was her true self.

"Wish the author would go ahead and get them together," whispered Maddie to Kitty, making the cat girl giggle. Later that evening, after getting settled into her room.

"Princess Apple," said a voice at the door along with a knock.

"Come in," said Apple who was sitting on the bed of the room. Galahad then entered the room.

"King Arthur wishes to talk with you," said Galahad. A few minutes later, Apple was sitting before Raven's father, Merlin, and Galahad.

"What is it that you wish to discuss, your majesty?" asked Apple who was nervous but trying her best not to show it.

"You can just call me Arthur, and I only want to talk with the girl that's in love with my daughter," said King Arthur.

"Wh...what makes, I mean I'm not," said Apple who was panicking and flushed.

"People don't know this, but Excalibur has abilities that it gives the current wielder," said Merlin.

"One of those abilities lets me see the lines of love that people have, which can come in use more so than what people might think," said King Arthur.

"Alright, you caught me," said Apple after a deep sigh.

"So, how long have you liked my daughter?" asked King Arthur.

"Long before Legacy Day, it took that cursed day for me to realize my feelings, even though I was mad at her for not signing, but now I couldn't be happier that she didn't," said Apple with a nervous smile.

"Why don't you go ahead and confess to her then?" asked Galahad.

"I don't want to ruin our friendship if she does not share the same feelings," said Apple.

"That's why you're planning to find a True Love's Orchid while you're here, right?" asked King Arthur. To this, Apple said nothing but looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I figured that Raven would tell you about it after sending the chest, and I'm glad to see that I was right," said King Arthur.

"Do you have anything that can help me find one?" asked Apple while looking at Merlin.

"I studied the magic of the flower a while back and created this map that can show a person the way to one," said Merlin as he handed over a rolled up paper.

"You realize that you have to go alone, and I should mention that we have been having problems with demonic animals in the area around the castle," said Galahad.

"My mother told me, and I plan to be careful," said Apple before standing, giving a quick curtsy, and leaving.

"Are you sure this is alright?" asked Galahad with a worried expression to King Arthur.

"Do not worry Galahad, I've already seen how this plays out," said Merlin.

"So have I, and everything will play out just fine," said King Arthur with a confident smile as she looked at Excalibur.


	10. Chapter 10: Apple in trouble

A few hours later, Apple had made it to a lake where the map had lead her.

"Raven was right, this flower is tough to find without magic," said Apple as she sat on a large rock. Before heading out, she had changed into a red shirt, white and gold jacket, and jeans, all of which Raven had helped her pick out when they had gone shopping for the trip.

"At least I got to see this," said Apple as she looked out at the water.

"Wonder if Raven knows about this lake?" asked Apple with a slight grin at the thought of bringing the witch here to watch the sunset. Suddenly, her attention was grabbed by some invisible force that caused her to stand and walk toward a tower of rocks.

"How did?" asked Apple as she found a True Love's Orchid hidden by the rocks. However, when she reached for the flower, Apple was startled to see a red glow around her arm.

"This couldn't be," said Apple, pulling back her arm with the flower in hand, looking at the glow. Before another word could be said, Apple heard snarling from behind her.

"Oh no," said Apple as she turned around and noticed a bear that was twice as large as a normal bear. It's fur was pitch black and the eyes pure red. Back at the castle, the party had already started as the sun started to set.

"Dad, I haven't seen Apple for a while," said Raven who was wearing a purple dress that had golden dragons all over it.

"Arthur, I think it's time to send out a search party," said Galahad. Before King Arthur could say a thing, they heard a scream from outside.

"Apple!" said Raven as she noticed the princess ran out of the forest with the bear behind her, both heading for the patio that led inside to where the party was.

"Guards, protect Princess White!" said King Arthur.

"Father," said Raven as she looked at him then Excalibur, which had been placed into a rock for her to draw inorder to prove her worth as the heir of Camelot.

"Do it," said King Arthur. Raven ran over to the sword, and without any trouble pulled it out of the stone.

"Whoa," said Daring as everyone watched Raven leave with the guards.

"Leave her alone!" said Raven as she shot a blade of purple flames at the bear by swinging Excalibur which had taken the form of a katana.


	11. Chapter 11: Safe

The attack by Raven gave Apple the time to get away from the bear and to get behind her.

"How did Excalibur transform into a katana?" asked Hunter.

"Excalibur is able to turn into a sword that fits the wielder," said King Arthur, which surprised Daring since his match with Raven had been with wooden long swords, meaning that she had not been at her strongest back then.

"And if the wielder can use magic then the sword can use it as an extension of itself," said Merlin. By this point, Raven had gone in and was striking the bear and dodging its attacks which were slow, but the beast was taking no damage.

"Its hide is to strong, even with my magic Excalibur can't hurt it," said Raven as she backed off and the guards went in.

"Then try this," said Apple as she placed a hand on Raven's back while it was engulfed by the red glow. This caused the red glow to fuse with the witch's violet magic.

"Apple, since when do you have magic?" asked Raven as she turned her head to look at the princess with a stunned expression.

"Talk later," said Apple as she motioned to the guards who were getting beat by the bear. The second Apple's hand left Raven's back, the red magic continued to incircle the witch and Excalibur.

"Here goes nothing," said Raven before swinging the sword, creating another blast of magic which this time cut through the neck of the bear.

"Impressive cut," said Galahad as he noticed how clean it had been. The bear then turned to dust that blew away in the wind.

"Apple, are you alright?" asked Raven as she turned to the princess who had collapsed.

"Yeah, just coming off an adrenaline hide," said Apple.

"Ms. White, what were you doing out in the forest until this time?!" asked Headmaster Grimm as he stomped toward her.

"I was looking for this," said Apple as she pulled the flower out of the bag she had on her back. She had placed it in a glass jar while running from the bear.

"You found a True Love's Orchid?" asked Raven as she looked at the flower with wide eyes.

"Merlin gave me a map that led me to the general location of it, I was about to give up when I felt something pulling me to where I found it, that's when I noticed that I had been engulfed in a red magic," said Apple as she got to her feet.

"Your latent magic reacted to the flower," said Giles.

"Only thing I can think to explain it," said Apple.

"So, who do you plan to give it too?" asked Raven who was hurt at the thought she may give it to someone else.

"The witch who told me it was her favorite flower," said Apple as she held it out to Raven who was more shocked now.


	12. Chapter 12: About time

"Apple, you do remember what this flower means, right?" asked Raven who was about to start crying from the overwhelming feeling of happiness.

"I do, and I have had feelings for you for a long time now, believe it or not, it took Legacy Day to realize it," said Apple.

"I must have been blind not to see that you felt the same," said Raven as she took the flower, both girls smiling when their hands accidentally touched.

"You both were!" said all of their friends who had come outside by this point.

"The whole school already knew about your feelings," said Dexter.

"And can we just say that it's about time you two got together?" asked Briar. Both Apple and Raven were now blushing at the knowledge that all their friends had known about their feelings this whole time.

"Looks like my brother had no clue," said Giles who noticed that Milton had fainted while on his feet from the shock of what he had heard.

"I just got an idea," said Sparrow before whispering something to Hunter, Daring, and Hopper.

"That's a brilliant idea," said Hunter. The four then carried the unconscious Headmaster away.

"Should we worry about what they are going to do to him?" asked Dexter. Everyone just answered with a firm 'no,' before going back to the party.

"So, you think your mom will be alright with this?" asked Raven as she danced with Raven.

"We'll call her first thing in the morning, but they might break the news first," said Apple while motioning to the press that were taking pictures from a distance while some guards fought to get them out.

"Good point," said Raven before the two kissed, their magic mixing together as they did.

"About time they got together," said Briar who was dancing with Faybelle. Meanwhile, Sparrow and the other three had taken Headmaster Grimm to a lake that was closer to the castle.

"Wait till he wakes up in the morning," said Daring as they all laughed. They had placed a skirt and makeup onto the Headmaster before pushing him on his mattress into the lake.


	13. Epilogue

As the party was going on, the Fates had been watching through their crystal ball.

"This world's Apple is brave for going out into unknown danger to retrieve that flower for the one she loves," said Clotho.

"And the Raven can use both magic and a sword, the two even defeated an Eraser that was not fully awake yet, the thing was still stronger than three bears put together," said Lachesis.

"Both of them are good candidates, but there are still two more worlds that can help in the coming battle," said Atropos as she looked at two crystal balls floating in the air near each other.

To be continued in

'Ever After Miraculous'


End file.
